Losing her Memory
by Felix and Tamora
Summary: I've read stories where I have lost my memory. But none where Tamora had lost hers. And after she got knocked out by a Cy-Bug today, her memory was wiped clean. Now, she has to remember on her own. With absolutely NO help whatsoever. *This is just one of my 'worst case scenario' stories*
1. Chapter 1

**All that I can say is that this story is going to have some _major_ ups and downs. I have read some stories where I have lost my memory or it is implied, but not once have I seen a story about Tamora losing her memory. But today, she died in her game. When I saw that happen a million worst case scenarios ran through my head. But the one thing that bothered me the most was what if she died for good. Luckily she was in her own game and able to regenerate. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing my wife. At least she was in her game. Anyway, here is chapter one to my first multiple chapter story...**

**(Mixed POV's)**

* * *

**Chapter 1-The accident**

***NORMAL POV***

Felix's eyes glanced over the players, which was a boy, shoulder to get a glimpse at his wife over in Hero's Duty. Once he saw her as the ending sequence began, their gazes were locked onto each other. Tamora smiled at Felix who smiled back. The player over at Hero's Duty saw Tamora smiling and raised an eyebrow. Tamora chuckled and looked back at the girl.

She lead the teen into the last level where the final boss rested and drew her gun; aiming for the ugly beast.

The teen did the same and started to fire at it. Once she hit the monster, it awoke and started to buzz uncontrollably. It came towards them and started to attack. Tamora led the FPS bot towards the flying beast. Both her and the girl aimed and fired at the bug. It shrieked and knocked some of the soldiers into walls, crates, boxes, etc...

And then it happened.

One of the bugs claws swooped in and swept her right off of her feet. Tamora flew into the wall and knocked her out.

* * *

Frozen to his spot, Felix heard Mr. Litwak call last game and led the rest of the children out of the arcade being that it was closing time.

The repairman could barley breath. He needed to check on Tamora. What if this time, she really _did _die and wouldn't be able to regenerate? That would just be awful. Not only would her game be unplayable, but her close friends would be devastated. The one person who would be most affected by this would obviously be Felix.

He couldn't live without her to guide him. Help him. Fix his problems. Nothing...

Ralph glanced up at Felix and raised an eyebrow. Felix scrambled down the emergency ladder on the side of the apartment building and ran right past the wrecker. He pulled out his small cruiser and watched as it disassembled. He then hopped onto the cruiser and flew out of Fix-It Felix Jr. to Hero's Duty.

* * *

"Sarge isn't doing to good, Fix-It." Kohut told Felix as the handyman walked into the Hero's Duty infirmary and saw his wife asleep on one of the beds. Felix felt his heart drop a million feet. Tamora looked vulnerable. He hated that. He also knew that if Tamora was conscious, she'd hate it to.

Felix slowly walked over to Tamora. He went right by her side and sighed. Her head was wrapped inside a bandage and her arm was also done up in a similar bandage.

"Oh Tammy..."

"I think it's best we let her be. I'll take over the game for a while until Sarge feels better. But she hasn't gotten up yet..."

Felix's head snapped back to look at Kohut; worry and confusion plastered on his face. "What do you mean she hasn't gotten up yet...?" He asked slowly. Kohut sighed. "I think that the blow might have knocked her out. She may have a concussion but I'm not all that sure. For all we know, she could be fine meaning that nothing would be wrong with her. Just...don't worry to much. She wouldn't want that. That's one thing I know for sure."

Nodding, Felix looked back at his seemingly unconsious wife and leaned down to kiss her head. "I'll be back soon. I promise..."

* * *

***FELIX'S POV***

I couldn't bare to see her like that. She looked so..._vulnerable_. Poor Tammy. I hate that. To her, vulnerability is a huge form of weakness. And weakness to my Tammy-Jean is a last resort. Always.

She still looked beautiful, though. She always is. No matter what. But I knew that I needed to tell Ralph and Vanellope so they didn't get to worried about her.

I went to Sugar Rush and found Vanellope. And, no surprise, Ralph was there with Van to.

"Hey Hammer-Time!" Vanellope exclaimed. I smiled. "Hi, Van. Ralph." I silently cursed myself for looking suspiciously upset. Ralph raised an eyebrow. Darn! Excuse my potty mouth, but he noticed. So did Vanellope. I was in a really bad place right now. And the worst part, they're going to start questioning me on why Tamora isn't with me after they ask why I'm upset.

"Alright, Felix. Why do you seem so upset?" Ralph asked me. I sighed. "It's Tammy..."

"What's wrong with Sarge?" Poor Vanellope. The young girl saw Tamora as a _huge_ role model. They were like sisters. Unrepeatable. I knew that Vanellope would be devastated. But I also knew that I had to tell them before they got to suspicious.

I took a deep breath. "She got knocked out by a Cy-Bug and is asleep in Hero's Duty. I don't really know whether or not she's oka-"

"SARGE!" Vanellope yelled as she glitched out of Sugar Rush and into Game Central Station. Ralph looked at me and nodded for me to follow as we made our way into Hero's Duty.

* * *

When we finally got there, I led them to the infirmary where Tammy was still sleeping. Vanellope ran over to Tamora and hovered over her sleeping form. I saw Vanellope's hazel eyes grow wide with concern.

Ralph walked behind the young girl and lifted her in his arms.

"Has she woken up yet?" He asked. Vanellope settled herself on his shoulder and waited for me to answer. I sighed. "No, Kohut told me that she hasn't woken up yet."

Suddenly, Tamora's eyes fluttered open and slowly scanned the room.

Kohut was behind me and watched in just as much amazement as me when Tamora sat up. "Wh-where am I...?"

I took my time as I walked over to her. "Tammy...are you okay?" My hands rang together as I waited for her to speak. She only looked even more confused as I went over to her. "Who are you talking to?"

I tilted my head. "You." I said slowly. She arched an eyebrow. "Who are you? Where am I?"

My heart sank. '_No...This, this can't be happening...'_

"Tammy, it's me. Felix." Just then I felt Kohut put an arm on my shoulder. "No, Felix. She needs to find out on her own. If you tell her then she might short circuit and never regenerate. Her code will be flushed and nothing could bring her back. It's fine if you try to jog her memory a little with hints. But you can't tell her. Trust me."

Trying my hardest to fight my tears back, I nodded. I then looked back at Tamora. "Never mind. But, how are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Not to bad. But, where am I?" She repeated. "Your in Hero's Duty. It's a first person shooter game. In Litwak's Arcade. Meaning that you are a video game character. If that makes any sense." Ralph explained. Tamora nodded. "And who are you? All of you."

Kohut left which meant that Ralph, Vanellope and I were alone with Tammy.

Vanellope went first. Then Ralph. And then it was my turn.

"Fix-It Felix Jr. from the game Fix-It Felix Jr."

Tamora chuckled. "I guess that explains that gold hammer of yours and name tag. Your hat too." A small smile found it's way onto my face. _'This won't be so bad. So long as she founds out soon, everything will be fine...I hope...'_

* * *

**Like I had mentioned before I started this chapter, Tammy is just fine. This is just a what if scenario. And this is pretty dark, come to think of it. For me anyways...I am usually the one who writes the sweeter stuff. I guess that this was coming. Anyway...I should have the next chapter up soon so don't worry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Who am I?**

***NORMAL POV***

Tamora had a pretty successful day. This whole 'sergeant' thing wasn't that hard at all. It was actually pretty darn easy. All she practically had to do was shout orders at a bunch of grown men. It was actually kind of funny. Considering the fact that these men were twice her size.

But all day she kept on getting distracted. The game cabinet that was right across from her was that Fix-It's guys game. To be truthful, she actually thought that the guy was pretty darn cute. He just had that way about him. Heck! He looked even cuter when he was in 8-bit form. Huge smile and everything...

She shook her head when the next quarter dropped. She'd daydream later. But Tamora couldn't help but get a little antsy to get out of her game and meet up with the little fixer...

* * *

***TAMORA'S POV***

The day went by relatively fast. Thank goodness. But the whole reason to why I wanted to hurry out of Hero's Duty was to meet up with that Fix-It guy. He seemed to know a whole lot about how I 'lost' my memory. I also wanted to see him because he was ridiculously adorable. I mean, I'm not trying to sound like a high school girl or anything, but, come _on_.

That guy is cute!

Anyway, I grabbed what I needed, which consisted of my cruiser and handy gun, and left Hero's Duty. And guess who's waiting for me at the entrance...

That's right. Mister 'I'm oh so cute' himself. What was his first name? Felix? Yeah, that's it. Felix.

Huh.

I like that name. Mod darn it! Even his names adorable. Why is everything about him so..._innocent_? I smiled and waved. "Hi Felix? It's Felix, right?"

Felix chuckled. "Yes, ma'am. And you do know your name is Tamora Jean Calhoun Fi-uh, Calhoun. Heh, heh." He chuckled nervously. I brushed off my suspicions and laughed a little. "I'm just making sure, pint-size."

He blushed.

I guess that if he knew me before this then I always called him that. Probably trying to be nice. But whether I was or not, he seemed to like being called things like that. Or at least he didn't mind it.

His smile widened. I blushed and smiled right back. That was when I noticed that I was a _lot_ taller then him. But it didn't feel awkward. It felt...right. Very right.

"So, ma'am," Felix began. I heard him and was torn out of my little dreamland. "May I have the honor of showing you around the arcade?" His sweet southern accent was enough to make me say yes right off the bat. But for some odd reason it took me a while before I answered. _'Great, I already made an idiot out of myself. Or...maybe I haven't.'_

Once again, I let my thoughts get the best of me. I nodded and took his hand. Which oddly enough fit perfectly in mine. "Well then, we should get going. The arcade just closed so I might have enough time to show you a few games. Probably the more smaller ones first. And then, if you're up to it, we can check out some of the bigger ones tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds great to me! Hey, is the arcade opened tomorrow?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No, why?"

I shrugged and grinned a little. "I just wanted to go to your game and see what it's like. From the small summary you gave me yesterday, it seems interesting. I might like it."

Felix's smile turned into huge grin. "S-sure! If you want..."

"Yup! Now come on, fun size. Let's go."

* * *

***FELIX'S POV***

Just when I think that there's no hope at all for my Tammy-Jean, she prevails. Like always. I really don't know why I doubt her when I do. I should know by know that no matter what happens and how bad things get, when she says or does something to let me know that everything'll be alright...everything will be fine.

And I think that she already fell for me. Even though that might sound a bit weird, I think that's what happened.

Tamora is more clingy to me then usual. Which isn;t a bad thing. Not at all. I just wish that what had happened to her didn't happen at all. Though I have to say it is fun to see her fall hard for me all over again.

The woman even aloud me to hold her hand the first time I tried!

I remember when her and I were looking for Ralph when he went Turbo, she seemed as if she hated my guts. But I knew she didn't. Instinct I guess. And the fact that she was the one to kiss me square on the lips. Well, it was more so an open mouth kiss...but that's to much detail...

Anyway, the only thing that mattered to me right now was the fact that Tamora was warming up to me. Fast too. That was good.

"So Fix-It..." She started off as I led her into by game as soon as we hopped off of the tram. "Yes?"

Right before she was going to answer, she was cut off by what seemed to be the scenery to my game, Fix-It Felix Jr. Tamora's eyes wondered around the landscape and her mouth was open in awe. She seemed to love my game. Well, that's good.

"Wow..." She breathed. I smiled wide and walked in front of her in order to lead her around my game. "This game...it's so...Wow..." She was at a total loss for words. She loved it. And I loved that she did. She then started to laugh. Gosh her laugh made my stomach feel tight. The honeyglows on my face burned bright. Especially when she turned to face me and grinned wider.

"Well...?" I asked; knowing her response already. She smirked and pulled me along the grassy pathway into the forest.

* * *

***NORMAL POV***

"Wow...that's a pretty long time for a game to be plugged in, isn't it?"

Felix chuckled. "Well, if you consider thirty years and ten months a long time then yes."

Tamora and Felix were on their backs as they looked up at the always star filled sky of Fix-It Felix Jr. The tops of their heads were touching and their arms were behind their heads propping them upright. Tamora sighed. Felix heard this and raised an eyebrow in concern. "Whats wrong?" He asked. Tamora shrugged. "Nothing..."

"Tammy, I know you a lot better than you might think I do."

"Exactly!" She suddenly exclaimed frightening Felix a little. "Exactly what...?"

Tamora rolled her eyes. "Felix, how come you know so much about me...but you can't tell me? I mean who am I? What is my purpose? Because as far as I know, I'm nothing special. Just another video game character. There has to be hundreds, if not _thousands_, of me out their. Why are all of you so concerned about me?"

Tears brimmed Felix's eyes. But he quickly wiped them away and smiled to himself.

"You're more important than you think, Tamora. Just remember that..."

* * *

_**I just had to contribute to this story. But I do have to say that I was kinda surprised that Felix came up with this idea in the first place. But it actually isn't a bad idea. I think it's pretty darn good, to be honest. Anyway, hope you guys are liking it so far. Also, me and Fix-It decided on sharing chapters. So he will be doing the next one.**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Bits and pieces**

***NORMAL POV***

Tamora sighed and got up off of the ground. "I guess that I've got to go now, huh?"

Felix smiled. "I guess so. But we can see each other first thing in the morning, okay?" This made Tamora smile. "Alright...bye Fix-It."

Felix's smile widened. "Bye ma'am. Have a good night." He waved to her. Tamora waved back as she got onto her cruiser and sped off out of the 8-bit game. All Felix could do was stare at the woman in sadness. He knew that it would take sometime for Tamora to regain her memory, but he hoped that it wouldn't take to long. He loved her more than anything. And seeing her without a memory made his heart crack straight down the middle.

But for now, it was late and that meant that he could finally have a few hours to rest and hopefully clear his mind.

* * *

***TAMORA'S POV***

Well I think that went..._well_. I hope I wasn't to awkward. But I think that this guy is hiding something from me. I just can't put my finger on it. I mean, he's great and all. But I just want to know what he is hiding from me that he doesn't want me to know about. Felix was probably there when I supposedly lost my memory. Maybe he doesn't want me to know because it's painful or something.

But wait.

Why would he have gotten hurt by something that affected me?

Not just him, but that wrecking guy and little miss sugar high seemed pretty upset when they saw me. I just don't know why. Were they close friends? Family? Anything to me that had a major significance? Well if they are then I really don't remember.

It's actually kind of sad because they are three great people and I want to remember them but I can't. No matter how hard I try now or later I don't think that I'll ever know what really happened to me.

Oh well, it's late so I think that I need to get some sleep. But I just can't help thinking about Felix. He's just...Ugh! I have to stop. He's probably in a relationship. Come to think of it, I might not be surprised if he was married.

I bet his wife is all dainty and frilly. That is if he even has one. Hmm...if he had one then why haven't I seen her? Or why hasn't he mentioned her? Wait a second. _OW!_ My head! I think that I'm remembering something.

_"Sarge, your-. He's waiting for you..."_

_"Wow Tamora, I never thought that-. Considering the fact that you were going to Marry Brad..."_

_"...He was my fiancee. He got eaten by a Cy-Bug on our wedding day..."_

_"Why him? I mean, he's just so...tiny..."_

_"...I love you Tamora. And nothing'll ever change that..."_

...Alright. I guess that I just had a few flashbacks? Is that what they're called? Yeah. Anyway, I think was 'romantically involved' with someone. But not Brad. One of the soldiers named Kohut told me about my back story. He said that it was the only liable information that I could be given. But if I'm not with Brad then there is someone else in this arcade who I'm in a relationship with and I intend on finding out who.

I also need to find out why there are so many blanks in my memory...

* * *

***NORMAL POV***

Morning time came and Felix had kept his promise on seeing Tamora first thing in the morning. He went to her office and gently knocked on the door. Only seconds later he was yanked into the office and tossed into the small chair on the other side of Tamora's desk. She then locked the door and hurried over to her seat.

"Alright short stack, start talking. Why can't you tell me anything?"

Felix cringed. "Well, good morning for starters."

Tamora sighed. "Sorry Felix. It's just...I had a few 'flashbacks' or whatever last night. They got me thinking..." She slumped in her chair as her messy hair was pushed to the side by her hands. Felix tilted his head. "About what?"

Looking up at him Tamora shrugged. "About me. I mean, why is it so hard to remember my own life?"

"Tamora. Sure it'll take some time for your memory to come back but it will. I have reasons for why I can't tell you and they are pretty good ones. But I will tell you that you're important to the arcade. Not only to your game. But to everyone here. If you would've died or left us, we'd be a mess. No joke. I'd be a huge mess-"

"Why? About you, I mean."

Felix sighed. "You and I...we were close. Very close."

Stopping for a moment, Tamora let what he just said sink in. Then slowly she started to nod her head as if telling him that she heard and understood what he was saying.

A smile started to ghost her face. "Were we close? Or are you just saying that?" She waited a good five seconds for an answer from Felix. He then chuckled. "We were close. But not only us. We also had Ralph and Vanellope. You remember them, right?"

"Yes. The wrecker and the cavity."

"Exactly. And they're here for you. Just like I am. We aren't going anywhere. But that doesn't mean that we can tell you what happened. That, you have to find out on your own..."

* * *

**I think that I got a little lazy towards the end. But it'll do. Right? Well I sure hope so. I hope that you guys try and read our other stories. Also, if some of you want to PM me and or Tammy about anything, mainly story requests, then we'd be more than happy to take them. But you have to PM us. Thank you for reading. And just a Heads up: Next chapter belongs to Tammy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Vanellope and Ralph?**

***NORMAL POV***

"Who's the cavity?" Tamora asked as her and Felix entered Sugar Rush. Felix chuckled. "Oh she's just an adorable little trouble maker. Who is also the president of the game. And by the way, her name is Vanellope Von Schweetz."

Tamora nodded. "Was she one of my friends?"

"Yes. She was. Well, she is. But she's only nine years old. Even though her game came to Litwak's arcade in 1997. But anyway, she's a little bundle of sugary mischief."

Chuckling, Tamora thought about the other one. She kind of remembered his name. Well, she knew that it started with an 'R'. And he wrecked things that Felix had to fix.

"What about Wreck-It?"

"His full name is Wreck-It Ralph. But Vanellope and I call him Ralph. You used to call him Wreck-It or something like that. You came up with a whole lot of nicknames for all of us. Especially me. But back to Ralph. He may be classified as a bad guy but he's really a great person. He was also a close friend of your's."

Tamora stopped for a moment and looked down at Felix. "What about you and I? How..._close_ were we?" This made Felix stop dead in his tracks. What was he supposed to say? Sure it was easy telling Tamora about Ralph and Vanellope. But what was he supposed to say about he and Tamora? We were friends and that's it. Nothing else.

Because that was defiantly not true. In fact, that was the farthest thing from true.

All Felix wanted to do was spill everything and make Tamora remember who he was and tell her how much he loves her. But right now, they had to go and meet Ralph and Vanellope for one of the royal presidents races.

* * *

Vanellope's face lit up brighter than a cherry bomb when she saw Tamora and Felix walking towards her and Ralph.

"SARGE!"

Tamora arched an eyebrow at the seemingly young girl who was bounding after her; glitching all the way over to where her and Felix were. Felix smiled as Vanellope came to a screeching halt in front of Tamora who only tried ti hide her confused expression. Though it failed horribly.

"Tamora, this is Vanellope. Do you remember meeting her?"

It took a minute for Tamora to recognize the young girl but when she did she gave a small smile. "Yeah, I remember meeting her. And that's Ralph, right?"

Ralph chuckled. "So you do remember seeing us. I guess that I owe Vanellope. But anyway, hows your head?"

Nodding, Tamora shrugged. "Can't complain. It's actually gotten a lot better. I'm just glad that I didn't die or anything. That would be bad for my game...right?" She looked down at Felix. He nodded. "Not just bad for your game, but for everyone here in the arcade."

"Yeah! And we were like...BESTIES!" Vanellope chimed in. Tamora chuckled at the young girls enthusiasm. "You really can't get enough of that sugar from your game can you?"

"NOPE!"

They all laughed. Tamora then glanced at the wrecker. "It's Ralph, right?" She asked warily.

Ralph nodded. "Yeah, Wreck-It Ralph, actually. But Ralph's fine."

Tamora paused for a moment as she looked over the slightly taller figure. "What about Wreck-It? It feels better than saying Ralph."

Ralph smiled. "Sounds fine. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time that you called me that..." He muttered the last part. Tamora raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" She asked. Ralph coughed into his hand. "Oh, nothing. I just said...maybe you and Felix should spend some 'alone time' together." He said in a rush.

Felix slowly turned his head to glare up at Ralph. Ralph looked down and shrugged. "_Go along with it._" Ralph muttered. Felix nodded. "That's a great idea Ralph. Come on Tamora. Let's get going."

* * *

**_Okay, I guess that I'm sorry for not updating sooner. The one year anniversary of the day that Ralph went Turbo is coming up in a month or so, November 2 to be exact, and everyone in the arcade is going crazy. Long story short, they think that Turbo is going to come back or something bad is going to happen but they don't seem to get that the guy burned to death in Diet Cola Mountain. Anyway, Felix gets next chapter so PM us if there is anything that you guys want to see us write. Also, sorry for the short chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-'Alone Time'**

***FELIX'S POV***

This was awfully hard. I just couldn't believe that there was absolutely no way I could tell Tammy about her past or about what happened to her. Good thing that Ralph suggested that her and I have some alone time together. Or else I might have gone completely off the deep end. Just the sheer fact that I was only supposed to act like her 'friend' was enough to make me lose my mind.

But I also knew that I had to stay strong. No matter what.

"I have a couple of questions for you." Tamora said out of the blue. I looked up at her. "Like what?"

She shrugged and plopped down on the ground next to a one of the large candy cane trees in Sugar Rush. "I dunno, really. Maybe just some stupid little things that you'll get annoyed about."

I smiled and took a seat next to her and chuckled. "How could you possibly annoy me. Now, go on."

Tammy laughed. Oh that laugh is so sweet. "You seem pretty tolerant, huh? Anyway, my first question is who's this Litwak guy I keep hearing about? Why does everyone think that he's so important?"

"Well, Mr. Litwak is the owner of Litwak's Arcade and Family Fun Center. Game Central Station, the huge place where characters from all different kinds of games converse and where all of the games are located, is the power strip that keeps all of the games up and running. Like Hero's Duty, Sugar Rush, every single game cabinet in the arcade is plugged into the one plug."

"Wow. That's a lot of games. And what's with that blue, static guy?"

"Who, Surge Protector? Oh! He keeps every thing and one in line. If somethings out of place, it's his job to find out what's wrong and resolve the situation. But I really have no clue as to why he stops Ralph every time he wants to enter or leave a game. It's just how the strip is programmed, I guess."

My heart fluttered when Tamora nodded and looked right at me.

"What about Vanellope? What's her story?"

Uh-oh. What should I do. I thought about lying but the first time I lied to Tammy...let's just say that she and I weren't on the 'best of terms' for a week or so. Then again, Kohut didn't say anything about letting Tamora relearn the others back stories.

"Vanellope? Well, her story's pretty sad. She was a princess until a former racer named Turbo from another game who's game was unplugged took over Sugar Rush and tried to delete her code. Causing her to become a hated glitch. No one wanted to be friends with her. Not one person. That was until she met Ralph. They became best friends. And then you and I met her. You guys were best friends. And when I say best friends. I mean BEST friends."

Tamora snorted. "I guess that explains a lot. What about Ralph's story?"

"Ralph's the bad guy in my game. The villain. He wrecks the buildings that I am supposed to fix because we built the apartment building on his land. He got so angry that he decided on wrecking the building. Whenever the Nicelanders call my name, I come to their rescue and try to fix the building before I run out of lives. Anyway, back to Ralph. He really isn't s bad guy. He's actually a great person. Ralph helped Vanellope out with regaining her position as princess, or president as she prefers, and everyone in the arcade doesn't see him as a bad guy anymore."

I liked telling the story of how Ralph went Turbo. But then I remembered that my basic knowledge of it is mostly Tammy and I's 'adventure'. Which wound up in us falling in love. And telling her that would be a BIG no-no. But as long as she doesn't ask how her and I met then I should be-

"What about you and I? How'd we even meet?"

Oh.

I should have seen this coming. My mind raced as I tried my hardest to think of what to say. But all that came out was some stupid sputtering noises which made Tamora giggle. Wow, I haven't heard her do _that _in a while. I missed it. I missed her. A lot more than I think she could ever know.

"You really are as cute as you look. You know that, Felix?"

I smirked and blushed a deep shade of red. Darn honeyglows! "Was that another question?" I teased. Whew. I think that Tamora had already forgotten about her previous question.

"Oh...I don't know...Was it?"

...Oh man. I almost forgotten about her playful side. I tried not to look embarrassed as her eyebrow raised daringly. She leaned in closer towards me and stole my hat right from my head. "You think you can get this back...?" Tamora whispered into my ear making my face even more red than possible. My smirk only widened to be just as playful as hers was.

"It depends...how fast can you run?"

Tammy laughed as she hopped up and bolted from her spot. I laughed right along with Tamora and chased her. Good thing that I was naturally a fast runner. But so was Tammy.

I jumped right in front of her as she made a sharp turn around a tree causing us to tumble right onto the soft, cotton candy grass. I fell on top of her. Both of us were breathing heavily; faces mere inches apart covered in deep, dark blushes. I looked down at her. All of her features still looked more beautiful than anything.

Leaning up closer to me, Tamora made our noses touch. She wrapped her arms around my neck when my arms slowly dropped to hold both sides of her face.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked making me smile and ghost our lips together.

"I don't know...can you?"

Tammy smiled back and kissed me right on the lips.

* * *

***NORMAL POV* **

After a few minutes, Tamora and Felix parted from their passionate opened mouth kiss. Both of their eyes fluttered open as they gazed at one another. Tamora nuzzled Felix's face.

"I love you..."

Felix grinned. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Finally! I got around to updating. Sorry it took me so long. Tammy might have mentioned in the previous chapter that the one year anniversary is coming up soon so that's my 'excuse'. PM us if you want to. Always happy to take any requests!**

**Also, Tam has next chapter.**


End file.
